The Twins of Columbia
by Dc universe X
Summary: Jack and Amy Dewitt are Booker Dewitt's Nephew and Niece. They are determined to find him after his disappearance. Along this adventure, they find a Sky city called Columbia and it's dark, mysterious secrets.
1. Chapter 1: The Search

**Disclaimer: Bioshock belongs to Irrational Games and 2K Games.**

Booker Dewitt. A agent of a national detective agency, a old war soldier, a loving father, and uncle. Disappeared over 2 years ago with no trace. Last reported sailing towards the west in a dingy. No sight reported afterward...

My name is Jack Dewitt. I'm 14 years old and I have a twin sister named Amy. Lots of people have been talking about my uncles disappearance. Most of them say that creatures from another world took him. Others thought that robots took him into outer space. But I know the truth. The _**Real **_reason why my uncle disappeared into thin air. That, my friends, is where my story begins...

''Keep rowing!'' I shouted.

''Hey, I'm rowing as fast as I can!'' Amy shouted.

Yes, we're in a boat. We been rowing for 4 hours. Why?. In the police report, it said that my Uncle DeWitt's boat sailed west and suddenly vanished. So that's where we are headed.

''Come on! There's probably nothing out here! We should just head home.'' Amy said.

''No! I'm not leaving until I found out why he disappeared!'' I shouted.

The reason why I'm determined to find him is because he was a very good uncle. He would tell us stories about his trips, he would play games with us. When I found out that he disappeared, I was devastated. I would always wait by the door, hoping that he would come back. After a year, I started to give up waiting. Then I thought I could find him myself. I convinced Amy to come and get prepared. After another year, we were ready to go. That's why we are in the middle of the pacific ocean, sailing on a dingy, in the middle of nowhere.

'' That's it! I'm turning around.'' Amy said.

'' No! I don't think so.'' I said.

I started reaching for the oars, but my sister kept her grip. We keep on pulling them back and forth like Tug of War. Trust me, my sister is someone that you don't want to mess with. The boat started to rock from side to side, letting water into it. For a second, I thought that we were going overboard. Then my sister's eyes went big and she pointed in the direction that we were going.

'' Jack! I see land!''

'' Nice try. I'm not falling for that.''

'' I'm serious! Look!''

I look in the corner of my eye, and I see something. I see a huge lighthouse on a tiny island surrounded by rocks.

'' Jack, there's a lighthouse. Maybe we can get help.'' said Amy.

'' Help? Maybe this is where he disappeared. Maybe he's somewhere here.''

'' What makes you say that?''

'' As far as I know, this is the only piece of land in the middle of the ocean. I don't see anything anywhere else so...''

She gave rolling eyes as exited the boat and walked across the dock. We started walking all the way up to the door. I looked around and saw two tiny lights near the door and dark rain clouds. Whoever lived here really didn't want the company.

'' Hello? Is anybody...''. She stopped when she touched the door. The door slowly opened up and made a loud creaking sound. The whole place was hollow and quiet. Everything was knocked over, like if someone had a huge fight. Windows were cracked and the metal started to get rusty. In my personal opinion, this was a place that I would **Never** live in, not even for a minute.

'' Wow. Who ever lived here really let themselves go.'' said Amy

'' Heck yeah. Do you think they're still here?''

That was something that never occurred to us. We started to head to the top, looking for the person who lived here. Even if they we're here, I would not like to disturb them. I got so busy thinking that I didn't realize that we were at the top of the lighthouse. At the top, the only thing I saw was the lighthouse light. Instead of a light, there was a red leather chair inside it.

'' Ummmm...what do we do now?'' I said curiously.

'' Well we just rowed across the pacific ocean and walked up a tall lighthouse. I'm taking a break.'' Amy said as she walked up the chair.

'' Amy I don't think you should sit in that...''

'' Oh come on. It's just a seat. I mean...what could possibly happen?''. That was she said right before metal clamps came from the chair and strapped her in.

'' Hey! What going on? Get me out of this thing!'' she shouted.

I ran towards her and tried to get her hands out of the clamps. I pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge. As I was about to pull it again when the floor started to shake and came apart.

''JACK!''. I was about to fall when I grabbed the chair. Good thing too, cause at the bottom, rocket thrusters ignited and launched us off the lighthouse.

'' HOLD ON!'' screamed Amy.

'' ITS NOT LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!'' I screamed.

We started to get higher and higher into the sky. We could hear only roaring of the thrusters in our ears. I was holding on as tight as I can. Trust me, its not easy as it sounds. I wish I knew how high we were going. Then we past the clouds and the pod that we were in said...

'' Hallelujah''

'' Oh my god.'' Amy said.

'' What do you see?! What's going on?!''

The pod's thruster started to slow down and began to land. I tried to climb up the seat, but the thrusters still made it difficult. As we landed, everything become darker. I was wondering where we were. I finally touched ground and the metal clamps on Amy loosened. We both walked out of the pod, shocked at what we saw. We saw some kind of church in front of us. The floors were filled with water and the windows were made of colourful glass. The first thing that came in my head: Why is there a church in the sky?

'' My mind has just been blown.'' I said.

'' Yeah...me too.'' Amy said.

We took in a moment to let it all sink in. I looked around the church and noticed something. Instead of God or Jesus, the church says someone called '' Father Comstock''.

'' Hey..who the heck is Father Comstock?'' I said.

'' Beats me, but I think that we should get out of here!'' she shouted.

" Wait. Do you hear that?" I said.

I could hear voices. Voices that sounded like angels singing from above ( Even if we were in the sky). As I went deeper in the church, the voices started to get louder and louder. When we entered in main hall, the voices stopped and a new voice spoke up...

" As we pray to our Father Comstock, let his holy water fill us with the spirit of our Lord."

I saw 8 priests surround the guy that was talking. I moved through the hall and got a good look at him. He had silver hair with a small, peaceful face and he was wearing a priests robes.

" When the great men of Columbia are baptized by the Holy Spirit, let their..."

" Excuse me...ummm...can someone help us?!" I yelled.

All of the men looked straight at me, but they all kept their calm faces.

" Ah! Another man who shall meet The Lord. Young man, will you join our ceremony? Our blessing to The Lord?" said the priest.

" I think I'm good. Me and my sister just want to get out of here" I said.

" If you wish to get out, the only way is through is rebirth in the sacred waters of baptism" said the priest.

Me and my sister gave each other strange looks, and agreed that the Baptism is better than getting lost in the church in the sky. We both walked up to the Priest, and two other priests grabbed our arms and pulled us closer.

" I baptize these children. In the name of the prophet and in the name of The Lord!" yelled the priest.

After he said this, the two other priests grabbed our heads and pushed them into the holy water. I tried to come up for air, but the priest had impressive strength and a good grip. I was loosing air quickly and I was not enjoying it. After 1 minute, me and my sister passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Columbia

**Disclaimer: This game belongs to Irrational games and 2K games.**

**Chapter 2: Columbia**

When I passed out, I dreamed that a was in dark room with no windows or doors. I started to yell but no sound came out. I looked around, trying to find a way out, and a door appeared. It looked like one from those old detective movies. I opened the door and saw my uncle, Booker Dewitt, on a wooden chair with a very sad face.

In a raspy voice, he said " Help me". That's when I woke up.

I woke up in small pool filled with holy water in a nice garden with statues, flowers and priests praying. I turned my head and saw my sister soaking wet. In this kind of situation, we had no idea what to do. We walked out of the pool, soaking, and sat down on the bench to try and dry off.

'' That was the worst baptizing ever'' I said.

'' Look on the bright side.'' Amy said.

'' Which is?''

'' Its better than being crucified.''

I laughed a little bit and Amy finally cracked some sort of a smile since the whole trip. As we were talking, another priest with brown hair and a moustache walked up to us and said...

'' Hello young children. Would you like to look at my holy garden?''

'' No thank you.'' I said.

'' How about you take a wonderful walk in the streets of Columbia?'' said the priest.

'' I said...wait. What's Columbia?'' I said.

'' You don't know? Columbia is a beautiful city filled with men and women who believe in the glorious prophet! A place where everyone can express the Holy Spirit." He said.

After describing this wonderful city, I was sold.

" Ummm...how do we get there?" Amy said.

The priest pointed behind us and said...

" Beyond that gate is the beautiful city of Columbia. Please walk through it and may The Lord watch over you".

When he said that, I thought of danger. We were just launched from a lighthouse and landed in a church in the middle of the sky. What else would happen? We walked towards the gate and opened it, amazed at what we saw. A beautiful city with classic brick buildings with flowers pots on the balconies. The sound of violin music whisked through the air as people with wonderful outfits sat outside shops and sat on benches, talking about Father Comstock or whatever. Little kids were playing games like hop scotch, laughing at each other with smiling faces.

" Wow." I said. This place makes the church look like a kids playground.

We started walking down the street, but we stopped when we looked down. This city was completely in the sky. Some kind of rockets and gears were keeping this place airborne. A man with a small beard and a bowler hat walked up to us and said...

" You ain't afraid of heights, are ye?". It sounded like he had a western accent.

Me and my sister just walked away from the man, looking at him with curious faces. We looked around, amazed at everything we saw. In the centre of the city, there was a huge statue, surrounded by couples having picnics.

" Maybe this is where he went." I said.

Amy looked at me curiously and said " Who?"

" Our uncle. Maybe he disappeared here. Do you think..."

" Could you please stop talking about that?! Face it Jack! He gone!"

I looked away from my sister, giving a sad, depressed look. I thought about my uncle. He was the most nicest Uncle I've ever known, and now he's might be gone forever.

" I'm sorry about that. It's just that we had to go on this long trip and finding this amazing city...I just had to let it all out." Amy said.

" It's alright." I said, " I'm also pretty stressed out too."

" Hey...what's this?" She said. She pointed to a sign. It said " **JOIN THE RAFFLE".**

" What raffle?" I said.

" Beats me. But look! There's some kind of celebration."

It was true. Around the corner I saw carnival tents and people laughing and playing games.

" Come on. Let's check it out." I said as we headed toward this weird carnival. I looked around and saw amazing things. I saw electric horses carrying carriages with people with smiling faces. I saw posters and games beyond anything that I have ever scene.

" Hot dogs! Hot dogs! Get precious columbian hot dogs here!" Said a hot dog vendor.

I walked up to him and said, " Two hot dogs please. One with mustard and the other with ketchup."

" Two hots dogs coming right up!" He said.

He must've caught my eye, because he started to give me this weird curious look.

He said " Excuse me..If you don't mind me asking..but are you from around here?"

I looked at him and started to sweat. I had no idea what to say. I was worried that if I said that we were not from here, we would get in deep trouble. Right before I was about to say something, Amy spoke up.

" Of course were are. We live across the street. We're just taking a stroll around this carnival." She said.

" Alright. We'll here are your hot dogs. That'll be 6.00 please." He said.

I gave him the money and we left. Although we were really far away, he was still starting at us, like we were aliens from another planet. We continued to finish our hot dogs, trying to avoid the hot dog vendor. As we looked around, we saw some kind of presentation. What really amazed me at the presentation was when men in weird juggler costumes came out of the back and started to summon fireballs and float in mid-air. Then a man with a huge moustache, a brown coat and a top hat came from the stage and said...

" Hello there ladies and gentlemen! Welcome! Welcome! Now if you wish to fly into the sky, would you? If you wish to control machines with your mind, would you? But wait. You can't! Well now, you can with the amazing power of Vigors! Created and produced by the one and only Jeremiah Fink!"

Everyone started to clap and cheer. If someone invented a way for people to have superpowers, I would go crazy too.

'' Hey! Take a look at this!'' I said. I pointed to the posters next to the stage.

'' Shock Jockey? Bucking Bronco? Man, this is freaky.'' Amy said.

We walked away from the posters and started to play games. I started to shoot moving targets with some huge blaster while Amy was playing a '' Find the Devil'' game with some other guy with a huge beard and a top hat. We were having the time of our lives. After the games, we continued to walk down the street until we bumped into this woman with brown hair and a American-themed dress.

'' Oh! Sorry about that." I said.

'' No worries. Lots of people bump into me. Hey, would you like a sample?" she said. I didn't noticed it, but she had a basket tied to her neck filled with green bottles. The basket had a sign that said "** FREE SAMPLE''.**

" Sure." I said as I took a bottle. Amy took one too and we drank it. It tasted like a glass of soda.

" Man, this is very good. What's this drink called?'' I said.

'' It's called Possession.'' she said.

At that moment, I realized that Possession is one of the vigors that was in the presentation. Then I started to feel weird. My vision started to get green and fuzzy. My muscles felt so relaxed and I really wanted to sit down. I looked around and everyone looked like tiny green blobs. After 2 minutes, the effects wore off. It was so strange...

We walked away from the lady and kept going. We walked towards a huge bronze gate and were about to open it when two men in dark brown police suits walked up to us and said...

" Sorry about this kids, but your coming with us."


	3. Chapter 3: A Clue

**Disclaimer: This game belongs to Irrational Games and 2K Games.**

**Chapter 3: A Clue**

The dark suited police were staring at us with their cold, beady eyes as we were feeling quite nervous.

" Excuse me sir but..what did we do wrong?" said Amy.

" Don't try and trick us! Your with the Vox populi!" the officer said.

'' Wait...the what? Ok, you must be confused. Were from..." I paused.

" From where? You better tell me, other wise you'll be heading to the slammer." he said.

I started to hesitate and said " From down under."

" Down under..what are you talking about? I don't know anywhere that's...". He started staring at me like a was cold, murderous criminal. Then he whispered something into the other officers ear and looked back at me.

'' Your in even deeper trouble now."

He walked towards us with huge handcuffs and was about to grab us when a voice ran through my head. It sounded like a commercial voice and it said...

" Possession: Gives you the power to control machines. Give it a go!". Then the voice faded. A mechanized mannequin stood right behind the officers and I used it to my advantage. I summoned all the power inside of me and released it. A glowing figure floated from me, between the two officers and hit the mannequin. At first, nothing happened. Then the mannequin started to glow and grabbed the officers and pulled them into the air. Then it threw them across the street and they landed on a carnival tent.

" GET THEM! THEY ARE NOT COLUMBIANS!'' the officer yelled.

Everyone started to look at us with dark looks and started to run towards us.

" Run!" I yelled as we opened the bronze gate and made a run for it. We kept running and running but the citizens of Columbia were not as slow as you think. We made a turn and a saw alley that we could hide in.

" Quick! Through here!" I said. We ran through the alley and hid in two wooden barrels. I peaked through a hole in the barrel, trying to see if they spotted us. They past the alley and kept running. Then we climb out of the barrels, filled with relieve.

" Man, for a second there, I thought that we were toast." I said.

" All this trouble for our uncle." Amy said.

" Your uncle, eh?" A voice said.

We turned around and saw a man and a women with identical outfits. They kind of look nice, but something about their smile unease me.

" Ummmm...who are you?" I said.

" Sorry about that. My name Robert Lutece. This is my twin sister, Rosalind. I see your looking for your uncle. Booker Dewitt, right?" Robert said.

I was shocked. How did he know that?

" Wait. You know him?" I said questionably.

They Lutece twins looked at each other and looked back at us.

Rosalind said " We know "of" him". They both walked up to us and we walked back, hoping that they weren't dangerous.

" If you wish to find him, look for Elizabeth." Robert said.

" Who's Elizabeth?" I said.

" A old debt that has already been payed for." Rosalind said.

" You will find her in the Monument Tower. Be aware though. Just because its a tower, doesn't mean it doesn't have its fair share of dangers."

We turned around and saw the huge tower that the Lutece twins were talking about.

" Hey, thanks for the.." I paused. When we turned around, the Lutece twins were gone.

"...tip".

We started to carefully walked to the tower, even if we were 2 miles away. We went through alleys and shortcuts just to make sure that we don't bump into officers or columbians and to get there quicker. Trust me...in this kind of situation, you can never be too safe or too careful. The tower had a huge chunk of it destroyed, almost as if a huge explosion blew it off. We just headed up the road when I saw 6 officers near the tower. One of them had huge, bulking armour and started to summon fireballs out of his hands. Sure it could be easy to outsmart a bunch of officers, but would you really try to outsmart a guy who burn you to a crisp in a instant?

" Alright. I've got a plan. I'm going to distract those guys over there while you try and unlock the locks." Amy said.

" What?! Are you insane?! That..guy..has..fire!"

" Hey, do you want to find our uncle or not?!" She said.

" Alright, but don't get burned." I said.

" Ok."

" And Amy?"

" Yeah?"

" Be careful."

She nodded her head and ran off towards the officers.

" Yeah, ugly losers! Come and get me ya smelly officers!" She yelled.

The officers and the armoured guy started to run after her down the other alley. With no nobody around, I sneaked towards the tower door. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked. Guess they really don't care about locks, just guards. I ran through the door and yelled.

" Amy, get back here! The door is unlocked!" I yelled. She started to run back, but the guy in the bulking armour was chasing after her with giant fireballs in his hands. She ran through the door and I closed it just in time as the fire dude threw a giant fireball at us. The fireball hit the door and almost burned it.

" Man, that was close." I said.

" WAY too close." she said.

" Come on. We have to find this girl named Elizabeth." I said.

" Yeah. Those other twins told us that she is at the top of this tower. " she said.

We both looked up. The tower was HUGE. It had metal walls with reinforced bolts screwed in. There was a large bronze staircase on the left side. From our angles, there were almost about 24 floors.

" Well..better start looking. " I said.

We started climbing up the stairs and looked around. We saw these windows. In them there were different rooms, like a bedroom and a kitchen. It was pretty strange. Then we saw a huge library filled with 3 stories tall. It kind of looked cool until we saw someone. She had a blue cloak over her head, but I can still see her hair, all black with strains of gray. She walked past the window when she turned around, looking straight at us. She came closer to the window and said...

" Hello. Have you come to visit me?"


	4. Authors Note

Dear Reader,

I have been thinking and I have given up on the story. It started to get hard explaining the story after chapter 3. And even though I've given up, it doesn't mean that I won't be writing other fan fictions, just not right away. In the meantime, I would like anyone to continue this fan fiction. And if you want to and if you read my DC Universe Online fan fiction, you could continue that too. Sorry if you like this story and you want me to continue, but the person who will continue my story will make it better. Thank you and hope you understand.


End file.
